dongeng
by pindanglicious
Summary: anggap saja dua pangeran itu berakhir hidup bahagia bersama-sama. [koleksi drabble #nulisrandom2017]


**dongeng**

 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _some of #nulisrandom2017's drabble compilation_

 **.**

― _ **gengsi**_ **;**

"Apa?"

Antonio mengernyit kening.

Arthur menatapnya terlalu dekat. Dia bisa merasakan panas dari embusan napas pemuda itu di kulit pipi. Antonio mencubit pelan ujung hidung Arthur cuma sampai si pirang menarik wajahnya sedikit lebih jauh.

"Aku baru sadar. Kau punya bulu mata yang bagus. Kuakui itu,"

Arthur menopang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Mata hijau mereka silih bertatap-tatapan; yang satu kebingungan. Antonio refleks menyentuh kelopak matanya yang sebelah kanan. Ujung-ujung bulu matanya menyapu kulit jari. "Oh?" ―lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memakai maskara, kalau kalimat tadi itu sarkasme belaka," guraunya.

Yang lebih muda mendelik. "Aku baru saja memujimu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir bulu mata setiap orang, bentuknya sama. Apalagi kita yang laki-laki. Bagaimana dengan Francis?"

"Tipis. Seperti lelaki pada umumnya; sepertiku?"

"Kau baru saja mengejek bulu mataku yang panjang seperti perempuan?"

Si tuan muda berambut pirang menggedik bahu. Sekali lagi memerhatikan bagaimana gerakan bulu-bulu mata bagus milik tuan negeri mediteran itu ketika sang empu berkedip. Antonio cukup terkesima karena di balik perangai tak acuhnya, ternyata Arthur termasuk tipe orang yang pandai memerhatikan setiap hal-hal remeh dan detil di sekitarnya.

"Ini kali pertama aku memuji orang."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, Arthur. Tapi pemilihan kalimatmu mungkin akan menyudutkan sebagian kecil orang. Ah, tenang saja. Aku mengerti. Aku menganggapnya pujian, kok. Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

Antonio menarik cengiran. Arthur belum berhenti menatapnya.

"Lentik? Terlalu feminin. Tapi ya, itu. Lentik. Iya, itu. Sama seperti rambutmu yang ikal?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar frasa _bulu mata ikal_ ..."

"Aku menggaris bawahi tentang korelasinya dengan bentuk rambut. Aku tidak pernah bilang ada bulu mata ikal,"

Arthur buru-buru menyeruput cangkir tehnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. Dalam hati, dia mengutuki dan menyesali semua yang keluar dari lidahnya. Dia bersumpah demi teori evolusi Darwin; hal itu sangat memalukan buatnya.

Antonio terbahak, lalu mengacak rambut pirang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sebelum sama-sama menikmati jamuan _earl grey tea_ sorenya.

"Kalau kau sedang memuji, aku yakin akan banyak wanita yang meleleh. Oh, bahkan lelaki sekali pun! Tapi tunggu, apa kau cuma bisa memujiku?"

"Cerewet!"

 **.**

― **keset;**

"Apa. Apa yang menarik dariku?"

Antonio hanya bertanya sekadar iseng di sela kegiatan tangannya mengiris kulit kentang. Ekor matanya melirik Arthur dari kejauhan; Arthur yang di seberang, yang menikmati santapan malam buatan kawan satu atapnya.

(Semua racikan tangan Antonio adalah nomor wahid!)

"Tidak ada."

Si tuan pirang menjawab dengan raut wajah datar tanpa setitik noda dosa. Yang lebih tua mengembang senyuman jengkel. Oh, dia memang tidak berharap banyak dari orang kaku dan bodoh kalau memuji seperti Sir Arthur Kirkland ini.

"Terlalu jujur dan terlalu kasar untuk seorang yang mengaku _gentleman_ hebat sepertimu," kekehnya hina seraya menuang air ke dalam kuali usai semua kentang habis dikuliti.

"Aku harus bilang kalau kau serendah kaum proletar?" Arthur mendesis.

" _¡Puta!_ "

―kemudian Arthur tertawa bengis kalau sudah mendengar umpatan sebal dari kawannya. Dia adalah si brengsek yang tidak akan sudi tertawa kecuali kalau sedang menghina dan merendahkan martabat orang.

"Itu yang membuatmu spesial buatku, bodoh. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang terlalu menarik dan terlalu nyentrik. Ibaratnya memilih keset kaki. Aku akan membeli yang polos ketimbang yang berwarna-warni atau yang bermotif ramai."

"Bajingan. Kau menyamakanku dengan keset kaki."

"HAHA."

Antonio bisa saja melempar pisau irisnya setiap kali Arthur mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat satir menusuk hati. Tapi ini sudah kesehariannya. Itu biasa. Mungkin Arthur akan mengeluarkan sisi romantisnya di saat yang begitu konyol.

(Atau mungkin cuma Antonio yang mengerti bagaimana bentuk pujian dari mulut pedas Arthur.)

 **.**

― **gelandangan;**

"Ini merepotkan. Kau tidak malu?"

Antonio terus-terusan menggerutu, tangan-tangannya menggali rak sepatu. Arthur berdiri di belakang, menontoninya seperti orang dungu, sambil mendengus seperti anak lembu yang marah karena diganggu.

Demi Tuhan, ini jam dua malam! Tega-teganya dia menggedor pintu dengan dalih meminjam sepasang sepatu!

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita punya nomor kaki sama, dan pantofelku yang dulu itu―solnya rusak parah! Tidak ada toko sepatu yang buka malam begini, dan aku harus berangkat ke pertemuan itu subuh-subuh!"

"Aku bukan toko sepatu!" Antonio memakinya dengan separuh teriak. "Kau bisa mengganggu Francis yang kebetulan sedang menginap di hotel dekat sini atau―"

"Cuma kau yang punya nomor kaki yang sama denganku. Kau. **Antonio**. Aku memohon, dengan hormat, bantuan darimu." Arthur menggeram retoris dan penuh penekanan. Lawan bicaranya mendelik dari ekor mata, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Apa boleh buat.

"Ini," ujar si tuan rumah seraya menodong sepasang pantofel hitam yang masih mengilat. Arthur menerimanya ragu-ragu, mati-matian menahan malu. Antonio ingin melempar yang satunya ke wajah itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Err―"

"Terima kasih, Arthur. Terima kasih!" kerlingnya sarkastis. Tuan pirang di hadapannya terkekeh bodoh.

"Kautahu, sobatku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memesan kamar. Penginapan di Calle de las Huertas itu sudah penuh semua."

Antonio menatap Arthur datar. Ekspresinya sangat terganggu. Dia memaksakan tarikan senyum yang begitu tidak enak.

"Oh, coba cari di Calle de Esparteros. Dari sini naik taksi, lima belas menit. Aku akan mendoakan supaya kau sukses!"

"Kau mengusirku malam-malam begini?"

"Oh. _Dios_. Arthur. Apa maumu. Aku cuma punya satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur."

Tuan rumah berambut _brunet_ itu mati-matian menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal panas supaya tidak melayang sembarangan.

"Mmm. Aku tidur di lantai."

" **TIDAK**. Jadilah gelandangan supaya ada yang menggusurmu ke panti sosial dan kau bisa tidur di tempat yang nyaman!"

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

― **ilmu;**

"Sempit. Kau menjepitku."

Antonio mengerang. Arthur menahan kaki yang membelit pinggangnya.

"Mundur sedikit, Arthur!" lenguhnya sambil mendorong bahu lelaki yang menindih sebagian badannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Tetap sempit!"

"AHH! SAKIT!"

"Ini gila!"

Arthur menggeram tersiksa. Kepalanya terbentur meja. Antonio menyumpal mulutnya dengan sarung bantal yang dibuka. Mulutnya gatal ingin mencacinya. Berisik ketika jam mengetuk pukul tiga malam; dia cuma ingin tidur tenang!

"Kau yang bilang bakal tidur di lantai!" protes yang lebih tua seraya menjewer daun telinga tamu pengganggunya.

"Aku tidak minta kau juga tidur di lantai! Kenapa tidak tidur di atas ranjangmu? Kenapa kau membalikkan ranjangnya ke tembok?!"

Antonio tertawa garing. Masa bodoh, katanya. Dia menarik selimut sampai dagu, lalu memunggungi kawan satu kamarnya.

"Aku harus memuliakan tamu, apalagi yang satu ini. **Royal**."

Arthur merasakan dahinya berkedut terhina dengan ejekan sarkastis si tuan rumah. Belajar dari mana?

Haha.

Dari dia.

 **.**

― **siuman;**

Antonio itu pintar.

Adalah orang tolol yang menyebutnya tolol hanya karena dia terlalu sering mengumbar senyum bodoh. Atau karena dia tak pernah peka dengan situasi genting sekali pun. Dia tidak pernah lamban berpikir. Dia brilian yang punya segudang inovasi di dalam kepalanya.

Dia pandai menguasai banyak bahasa asing.

Kalau bahasa Inggris, tidak perlu diragukan.

Coba tanya Arthur bagaimana fasihnya logat _british_ dalam dialek-dialek berbeda yang berhasil Antonio kuasai.

"Seksi. Logat _posh_ -mu benar-benar kental. Aku ingin meraupmu pelan-pelan dan penuh penghayatan."

Antonio menelan ludah. Kalau menghadapi Arthur yang mabuk berat, dia mendadak bodoh. "Bau alkohol," desisnya disertai umpatan bahasa ibunya. Dia membekap mulut Arthur yang sudah satu senti di depan wajah.

"Arthur!"

Dia membanting tubuh itu ketika si empu sudah menggerayangi pinggang dan turun ke bawah―dan semakin bawah―dengan sekali hentak.

Dan esok paginya Arthur tidak ingat dari mana luka memar di lengan kiri dan punggungnya. Antonio menyambutnya dengan senyuman bodoh seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi tadi malam.

 **.**

― **jujur;**

Ceria. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan seorang Antonio. Cerah seperti sinar matahari di musim semi. Baik hati, murah senyum, humoris, penuh canda tawa. Kata orang awam, Antonio seperti itu. Kata Gilbert dan Francis, mereka setuju. Kata Lovino dan Feliciano, ya. (Kecuali kalau mabuk berat, dia lebih seram dari Berwald.)

 **PENCITRAAN.**

Arthur menyangkal mati-matian.

"Kau orang paling licik yang pernah aku temui."

"Ambil cermin, Arthur. Kau akan melihat refleksi orang paling munafik dan paling tidak tahu diri di dunia."

Ketus.

Antonio menatap lawan bicaranya dingin. Mata hijau senada mereka menyorot tajam seperti ujung air gua yang membeku. Arthur merasakan kepalanya yang begitu runyam bagai dikerubungi sekawanan semut api.

" _Be nice with me just as you do to those other folks, you spanish dog._ "

" _Pfft. I_ _ **am**_ _sick when I do look on_ _ **thee**_ _._ "

"Kau mengkhatamkan kitab makian Shakespear untukku? Aw, manis sekali."

"Untuk bajingan sepertimu, sayang. Apa yang tidak akan kulakukan?"

(Oh mungkin itu cara mereka menggombal satu sama lain.)

 **.**

― **peliharaan;**

Mrs. Griffiths―tetangga mereka―baru saja membeli anjing jenis Papillon. Bulunya panjang, warna putih bercorak coklat susu. Rambut di kupingnya membentuk sayap kupu-kupu, wajahnya lucu, jarang menjulurkan lidah.

Setiap sore pasti diajak berjalan-jalan oleh sang nyonya. Dan Antonio sering sekali mengajaknya bermain. Arthur bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Antonio sangat menyukai anjing papillon milik Mrs. Griffiths itu.

"Kau bisa membeli peliharaan juga kalau mau. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan peliharaanku sekarang."

" **Brengsek**."

 **.**

― **musik;**

Kemacetan sepanjang jalan raya di Bristol sudah membuat Arthur ingin menggelepar di aspal sambil menumpah-numpahkan ale atau rum satu barel. Kalau sedang dikebut waktu, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang paling sabar.

Arthur menundukkan kepalanya di atas setir. Membunyikan klakson akan menjadi hal paling sia-sia. Kakinya sudah pegal menginjak-injak pedal kopling.

Antonio yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela napas panjang.

"Mau pasang musik?" tawarnya berusaha memecah kejenuhan.

"Terserah. Musik apa?"

"Mm. Despacito?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya sekali hentak, secepat kilat. Antonio terperanjat. Ini bodoh.

"Jangan. Musik itu semakin memperburuk keinginanku untuk _menyerang_ mu sekarang juga."

"Aku ingin menendangmu keluar dan melindas punggungmu di atas aspal."

 **.**

― **negeri dongeng;**

Pangeran Arthur melesat dengan kuda pacuannya melintasi jalan-jalan tikus berbatu di hutan. Bunyi ladamnya menggaung-gaung sampai ke puncak gunung.

Dia berpenampilan gagah dengan pedang di pinggang dan pakaian putih gadingnya. Ah, tak lupa sepatu bot selutut berwarna hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampil bersahaja.

Putri Emma butuh pertolongan.

Dia butuh ciuman seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya dari _kematian_ akibat memakan apel beracun kakek asing berambut gondrong dan berjenggot yang mengunjunginya.

"Di mana Tuan Putri Emma?!"

Dia berteriak lantang segagahnya ksatria dengan kuda putihnya yang besar. Mata hijaunya memerhatikan ketujuh kurcaci yang sedang mengerubungi peti. Arthur datang menghampiri.

"Pangeran!"

Ada suara anggun yang memanggil.

Pangeran Arthur kaget setengah mati.

SEBENTAR.

"KAU―"

Pangeran itu gelagapan ketika Putri Emma sehat wal'afiat saja, melambaikan tangan dengan wajah semanis coklat Belgia dan mulut selucu kucing ras _scottish fold_. Arthur merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari dua belah pelipis, firasatnya tak enak.

"Pangeran Antonio tak sengaja memakan tomat beracun yang didapatnya dari kakek Francis! Selamatkan dia, kumohon! Aku masih ada hubungan darah dengannya; dia sepupu jauhku!"

"Oh ya Tuhan. Dosa apa aku semalam."

Anggap saja dua pangeran itu berakhir hidup bahagia bersama-sama.


End file.
